Making Affair
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau seorang pengkhianat!" / "Aku membencimu, amat sangat membencimu. Camkan itu!" / "Mingyu dimana otakmu!" / "Sakit, hm?" Mingyu menyeringai, tak berniat melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Wonwoo. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN / OS


Making Affair

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja, kalau ada kesamaan itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau seorang pengkhianat!"

"Memang kenapa? Seharusnya kau bercermin."

"Ap–apa?"

"Iya, seharusnya kau bisa lebih peka dengan kekasihmu sendiri."

"Kau–"

"Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya, bisakah kalian berdua untuk diam sekarang juga?!" Titah dari seseorang yang berusia paling tua diantara mereka.

Tentu itu merupakan suatu hal mutlak yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Maka mau tidak mau dua sosok yang tengah bersitegang itu pun menurutinya.

Lelaki berkulit putih bermarga Choi itu tengah duduk sambil mengurut batang hidungnya dengan kedua jari, ia memejamkan mata sambil berusaha mengatur napas. Terlihat sekali sedang menahan emosi.

"Hiks hiks hiks"

"Ssshh sudah, Chaeyeon-ah. Berhenti menangis, hm?"

"Hiks maafkan aku, i–ini semua salahku Eunha-ya ."

"Ssshh kau tenang dulu. Sekarang coba katakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa berduaan dengan Wonwoo oppa di kafe itu?"

"Aku… aku–"

BRUK!

Terlihat sosok lelaki yang tengah berlutut di hadapan orang-orang itu, "Maafkan aku, Seungcheol hyung. Ini semua salahku, karena sudah lancang mencintai Chaeyeon yang jelas-jelas berstatus sebagai kekasih orang lain."

"Sial, Jeon kau–"

"Kim Mingyu! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Tapi Jeonghan hyung–"

"Diam, Kim! Wonwoo-ya, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa, maksudku aku sangat tidak menyangka kau akan berbuat seperti ini. Kau salah satu orang paling baik yang pernah ku kenal, tidak kah kau berpikir dampak dari perbuatanmu ini?"

"Maafkan aku, Soonyoung-ah."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Mereka merupakan anggota organisasi kesiswaan yang anggotanya campuran dari tiga angkatan.

Pada awalnya, beberapa anggota yang sudah hadir seperti Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Chaeyeon, dan Eunha memang sudah memulai rapat duluan sambil menunggu kedatangan anggota lain yang belum datang.

Awalnya rapat berlangsung dengan topik yang memang sudah semestinya, namun saat mereka sedang jeda, Soonyoung tidak sengaja menyeletuk, "Aku kemarin melihatmu dengan Chaeyeon di Kafe Starlight, Wonwoo-ya. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Dan ya, setelah kalimat Soonyoung terlontar bisa ditebak sedingin apa suasana yang mencekam ruangan itu, mengingat kekasih dari gadis bernama Chaeyeon –yaitu Mingyu– juga berada di ruangan yang sama. Hingga semua itu berakhir dengan keributan seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Hah~ Jadi kau yang sengaja mengajaknya bertemu, begitu Wonwoo-ya?"

"Iya, Jeonghan hyung."

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Jeon! Kau mengaku sebagai sahabatku tapi nyatanya status itu hanya omong kosong belaka!"

"Lalu, apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat gadis yang ku cintai dicampakan oleh kekasihnya sendiri?!"

"Kapan?! Aku tidak pernah mencamp–"

"Iya, Kim! Iya! Kau selalu mencampakannya sampai tidak terhitung berapa kali dia datang padaku dan menangisimu!"

"Cih, kau pikir aku percaya? Aku yakin Chaeyeon hanyalah gadis lugu yang malangnya sudah termakan oleh bualanmu."

"Sudah! Kalian, Ya Tuhan. . . Tidak bisakah kalian melakukan perbincangan dengan lebih tenang, jangan meledak-ledak seperti ini. Jika kalian terus begitu, sampai kapanpun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!"

"Karena kau tidak mengerti, Jeonghan hyung!"

"Jangan membentak balik, Kim! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Hiks hiks mianhae~ jeongmal mianhae~."

"Ssshh Chaeyeon-ah, berhenti menangis. Jika tangisanmu tidak berhenti juga, kau hanya akan semakin memperburuk suasana antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo oppa."

"Dengarkan aku." Ujar Seungcheol dengan aura kepemimpinannya yang mampu menghipnotis semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Seharusnya kita melakukan rapat organisasi tapi aku sudah mengirim pesan di grup jika rapat hari ini batal dan ditunda hingga esok hari. Jadi, selesaikan urusan kalian karena aku tidak ingin hal pribadi seperti ini mengacaukan urusan organisasi. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti." Koor orang-orang di ruangan itu.

"Aku pergi. Terserah kalian mau apa!" setelah berkata dengan nada yang begitu dingin, Seungcheol pun pergi meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih membeku.

"Aku setuju dengan Seungcheol, aku akan keluar saja." Ujar Jeonghan, kemudian ia menyusul Seungcheol.

"Hiks hiks hiks Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo oppa, aku minta maaf." Chaeyeon masih menangis dalam rangkulan sahabatnya, Eunha.

"Ayolah Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya, selesaikan dengan cara laki-laki dan bersikap tenanglah. Biar bagaimanapun kalian itu bersahabat, tidak baik saling menyakiti begini." Soonyoung menepuk bahu keduanya.

Hanya terdengar jarum jam yang berdetik, Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih enggan membuka suara. Namun salah satunya yang sudah merasa jengah, beranjak berdiri dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk berdiam diri tak jelas seperti ini."

Mingyu sontak ikut berdiri, "Tidak kah kau merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Kau sudah berselingkuh dengan kekasihku dan sekarang kau seolah merasa itu semua bukan perkara besar?! Ya Tuhan, dimana hati nurani mu, Jeon?"

"Aku? Hati nurani? Kim Mingyu, seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu, sementara gadis yang katamu itu 'kekasihmu' kau biarkan melewati hari-harinya sendirian. Dimana kau selama ini, Kim?"

"Tapi tetap saja kau yang–"

"Tidak! Awalnya aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal ini, tapi semakin lama kau justru semakin menjauh darinya, dan salahkan kelalaianmu dalam menjaganya. Karena mulai detik ini aku bertekad akan merebut Chaeyeon darimu."

SRET

Bugh!

"Kim Mingyu hentikan!" teriak Soonyoung refleks saat Mingyu mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah Wonwoo.

"Kau! Kau memang keterlaluan, Jeon Wonwoo! Aku benar-benar menyesal pernah mengenalmu!" Mingyu mencengkeram erat kerah seragam Wonwoo setelah meninjunya.

"Ya ampun, tidak bisakah kalian menyelesaikannya dengan cara baik-baik?!" tanya Eunha tidak habis pikir.

Namun sayang, kedua lelaki yang tengah diliputi emosi itu sama sekali tidak memedulikan apapun di sekitarnya.

"Begitukah? Menyesal pernah mengenalku? Begitupun aku yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih menyesal pernah mengenalmu, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo menyeringai dan menatap balik mata Mingyu, menantang sahabatnya atau yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berstatus sebagai mantan sahabat.

"Aku membencimu, amat sangat membencimu. Camkan itu, Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Tentu, silahkan saja. Aku tidak masalah, dan kalimat tersebut juga berlaku padamu. Mengerti, _soon-to-be-Chaeyeon's-ex-boyfriend_?"

"Kau–" Mingyu makin mencengkeram erat kerah Wonwoo.

"Mingyu dimana otakmu?!" Soonyoung bergegas berdiri diantara Mingyu dan Wonwoo, berusaha menjauhkan keduanya. Bahkan tangan Mingyu bukan hanya mencengkeram, tapi ia mulai mencekik leher lelaki bermarga Jeon itu.

Di sisi lain Chaeyeon semakin menangis terisak, merasa bersalah karena ia tahu semua perseteruan ini berakar darinya, sementara Eunha sibuk menenangkannya.

"Sakit, hm?" Mingyu menyeringai, tak berniat melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Wonwoo.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GREP

"YAK! CUT!"

"Ya ampun. . ."

"Aish apa-apaan dia?!"

"Ya Tuhan, kapan ini berakhir? Aku lelah, ingin pulang. Cheol-ah kau lihat botol minumku tidak?"

"Hah~ Entahlah, tadi kau taruh dimana, hm? Maaf, aku sudah tidak fokus Jeonghannie."

Terdengar berbagai gerutuan dari beberapa orang. Jelas saja, bagaimana mereka tidak sebal jika harus mengulang-ulang kegiatan yang sama?

"Ke sini kau, Kim Mingyu!"

Sosok lelaki tinggi yang dipanggil pun menyahut namun masih tetap bertahan di tempatnya, "Sebentar, Jihoon hyung."

Mingyu masih memeluk sosok yang lebih ramping darinya, "Mingyu-ya? Sudah, lepaskan aku~" mohonnya dengan nada merengek.

Mingyu menggeleng, ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan sebelah pipinya di puncak kepala sosok itu. "Tidak mau, sebentar lagi saja."

"Ck sudah, Kim! Jika begini terus, kita tidak akan selesai. Kau tidak kasihan pada yang lain, hm?"

"Hyung juga tidak kasihan padaku yang menahan perasaan? Ya Tuhan, maaf. Apa tadi aku terlalu kencang mencekikmu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Kau sama sekali tidak mencekikku." Jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah polos.

"KIM MINGYU, JIKA SAMPAI HITUNGAN KETIGA KAU BELUM BERDIRI DI HADAPANKU, LIHAT SAJA AKU AKAN ME–"

"Iya iya! Aku datang!" setelah mengecup singkat dahi lelaki bermarga Jeon itu, Mingyu segera berlari dan berdiri tepat di hadapan sosok lelaki mungil yang berusia setahun di atasnya.

"Merunduk!"

CTAK!

Mingyu memejamkan mata saat merasakan sentilan maut di dahinya, bahkan setelah itu ia harus rela kepalanya dipukul bertubi-tubi dengan gulungan kertas yang dipegang oleh si mungil itu. "Kau bodoh atau apa sih?! Sampai kapan harus mengulang adegan yang sama? Memang kau pikir ini main-main, huh?"

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon hyung. Lagipula kenapa adegannya–"

"Apa? Adegannya kenapa? Kau mau bicara apa, Kim? Mau mengkritik hasil karyaku?" protes gadis berambut panjang.

"Karyamu darimananya? Enak saja, kau cuma mengetik dan aku yang membuat jalan ceritanya, Minkyung-ah."

"Tapi kan tetap saja aku juga berkontribusi pada beberapa dialog, Seokmin-ah."

"Ya tetap saja cerita itu berarti hasil kary–"

"Kalian berdua, diam atau keluar!"

Minkyung dan Seokmin lantas menutup mulut. Jihoon yang sedang marah merupakan salah satu hal paling menyeramkan yang tidak ingin mereka lihat. Benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk.

"Jadi, katakan padaku sampai kapan kau akan mengulangi adegan yang sama, hm?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada datar, namun sungguh aura mengintimidasinya mampu membuat bulu kuduk Mingyu berdiri.

"A–aku,"

"Kau apa?!"

"Akutidakbisa!" ujar Mingyu begitu cepat.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Wonwoo hyungku." Ujar Mingyu dengan menghentakan kaki. Tidak sadar saja dengan tubuh tingginya, membuat beberapa temannya yang berada di lokasi itu berakting seolah-olah tengah muntah.

"Cih, jika Wonwoo oppa sih pasti menggemaskan. Tapi jika dia, ya ampun mataku tercemar." lirih Eunha yang mendapat anggukan dari Chaeyeon.

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya alasan sepele seperti itu tidak bisa menghambat pembuatan film pendek ini."

"Tapi Jihoon hyung, aku–"

"Jadilah orang yang profesional, Mingyu-ya."

"Ck, kan sedari awal aku sudah menolak memainkan peran ini, tapi Soonyoung hyung yang memaksa dengan rayuan penuh dusta. Katanya aku akan memiliki banyak adegan dengan Wonwoo hyung, pada awalnya memang iya karena kami sebagai sahabat, tapi dia tidak bilang jika ada adegan pukul-memukul bahkan mencekik seperti ini. Aku tidak mau!"

Jihoon melebarkan mata sipitnya, ia menoleh pada Soonyoung. "Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Eh? Jihoonie, itu aku hmm ehehe itu strategi yang ku gunakan, agar calon pemeran mau memeran–"

PLETAK!

"Aw!"

Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya meringis saat melihat ada sandal yang melayang dan mendarat tepat di kepala Soonyoung. Tentu bisa ditebak siapa yang melakukannya, siapa lagi jika bukan Lee Jihoon –lelaki mungil kesayangannya Soonyoung.

"Tapi jika sudah begini, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Jihoon selaku sutradara. Ia frustasi dengan kelakuan teman-temannya.

Tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, Wonwoo pun menghampiri Jihoon dan mengusap bahunya. "Ayo lanjutkan saja, Jihoon-ah."

"Jihoon hyung, aku mau melakukan akting ini sampai selesai, tapi dengan satu syarat." Mingyu membuka suaranya.

Jihoon, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, dan beberapa orang lainnya mengernyitkan dahi, mulai timbul perasaan tidak enak.

"Berikan aku izin untuk berimprovisasi di beberapa adegan."

Hampir semua pasang mata yang ada di sana saling menatap satu sama lain, namun pada akhirnya semua kembali lagi pada keputusan Jihoon sang sutradara yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua penanggung jawab dalam pembuatan film pendek ini.

Jihoon memejamkan mata, ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya mencoba meredakan emosi dan menjernihkan pikiran. Jihoon jelas tahu sikap kekanakan adik kelasnya itu, namun ia juga sadar tidak bisa menyalahkan Mingyu sepenuhnya karena anak itu mau mengambil peran berkat iming-iming Soonyoung.

Jadi, Jihoon mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Baiklah, lakukan semaumu, Kim! Tapi dengan catatan, tidak merubah inti plot cerita. Mengerti?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Mengerti, Jihoon hyung!" ujarnya semangat.

"Baiklah, bersiap ke tempat masing-masing! Kita mulai dari adegan setelah Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung keluar ruangan, karena tadi pengambilan gambarnya masih kurang sempurna."

Sementara yang lain menahan rutukan karena harus mengulang adegan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kali ini sungguhan yang terakhir, Kim! Awas saja jika sampai kau mengacau lagi!" ancam Eunha.

"Benar, seriuslah Mingyu-ya! Aku harus ke salon tahu." gerutu Chaeyeon.

"Ku harap ini yang terakhir Mingyu-ya, kau tidak tahu seberapa pegalnya aku!" ujar Bambam yang bertugas sebagai _cameraman._

Sementara Soonyoung menepuk bahu Mingyu, "Mingyu-ya, kumohon. . . Kali ini selesaikan dengan baik, oke? Jangan sampai gagal, karena itu akan berakibat fatal pada hubunganku dan Jihoonnie."

Mingyu hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan teman-temannya, namun ia segera menoleh saat merasakan remasan di jari tangannya. "Semangat! Berakting setotal mungkin, oke? Anggap saja kau sedang benar-benar marah dan kecewa padaku, bawa perasaan itu dan resapi."

Mingyu menggeleng,"Tidak, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan bisa jika seperti itu. Pokoknya tunggu dan lihat improvisasi ku saja ya." kemudian ia menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan mengecup pipinya.

"Yak! Berhenti menempel pada Wonwoo, Kim! Cepat bersiap." Jihoon pun mendekatkan pengeras suara ke depan mulutnya. " _Ok guys._ _Get ready, and action!_ "

.

.

.

"Hyung~"

"Apa, hm?"

"Hyung~"

"Apa Mingyunie~?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan sebutan spesial oleh kekasih manisnya, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hyung, aku senang bisa berakting denganmu."

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh, ia mengusap sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang. "Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak senang jika kau sudah melakukan hal sesuai keinginanmu? Nyatanya improvisasimu benar-benar menggemparkan semua orang!"

"Hehe tapi aksiku keren kan?" tanya Mingyu percaya diri, ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Mingyu memang tengah memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang, meresapi kehangatan dari tubuh masing-masing di malam yang dingin itu. Kediaman Kim memang sepi karena orangtua Mingyu sedang pergi ke rumah kakek dan neneknya di Anyang.

"Biasa saja."

"Yak!"

Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya hingga duduk menghadap Mingyu –posisinya masih tetap dipangku, kemudian ia mengecup bibir _kissable_ Mingyu. "Bercanda." Wonwoo melukiskan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Tapi, kau juga keterlaluan tahu!" lanjut Wonwoo sambil memukul ringan bahu Mingyu.

"Tidak kok, meskipun kena tapi aku yakin itu tidak menyakitkan. Hanya menyentuh sedikit." Mingyu membela diri. Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, Wonwoo pun menggenggam tangan Mingyu dan dengan gemas ia menggigit ibu jari lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

"Sayangku, Jeonsan!" pekik Mingyu kaget, karena Wonwoo menggigitnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, kasihan Soonyoung. Arraseo?"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk malas dan malah mengecupi pipi Wonwoo berulang kali. "Iya iya, tidak akan ku ulangi lagi. Tapi kan anggap saja itu sebagai konsekuensi atas kebohongannya. Suruh siapa dia berbohong padaku begitu?" gerutu Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengusap sayang poni Mingyu, "Mingyunie~ Bukan berarti kejahatan harus dibalas dengan kejahatan juga, kan? Pokoknya tidak boleh jahil seperti itu lagi. _Call_?"

" _Call._ " Mingyu tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo.

Inilah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan kenapa Mingyu sangat mencintai kekasihnya, ada kalanya Wonwoo itu bertugas sebagai penasihatnya. Dengan segala cara, Wonwoo mampu menyampaikan nasihat baiknya hingga meresap ke dalam hati Mingyu.

Ya, memang acara pembuatan film pendek itu cukup diwarnai dengan kehebohan karena aksi nekat Mingyu. Seharusnya Mingyu memukul Wonwoo namun justru secara 'tak sengaja' ia melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Soonyoung. Beruntunglah Soonyoung yang memang cukup peka langsung berakting terjatuh, dan Wonwoo yang mengerti jika itu improvisasi yang dimaksud Mingyu, segera ikut masuk ke dalam adegan yang diciptakan Mingyu.

Dan di cerita film pendek itu tidak ada yang berakhir menjadi pasangan kekasih. Walau pada awalnya cerita akan dibuat dengan bersatunya Wonwoo dan Chaeyeon, namun dengan segala kejeniusan dan akal liciknya, Mingyu mampu merayu Jihoon dan meyakinkan pemain lain untuk berimprovisasi membuat adegan akhir yang berbeda –jadi versi Kim Mingyu. Tentu saja hal itu mendapat protes keras dari Seokmin dan Minkyung, namun apa daya jika Jihoon sudah menyetujui usul Mingyu.

Pada akhirnya, Chaeyeon bersama dengan orang lain sementara Mingyu dan Wonwoo memilih berdamai dengan masa lalu, dan tetap menjadi sahabat.

"Jeonsan?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak mau ikut dalam pembuatan film begitu lagi."

"Lho? Kenapa? Ayolah, kan semuanya hanya akting, Mingyu-ya. Tidak ada yang sungguhan, masa hanya karena–"

"Ada yang sungguhan." Mingyu menyeletuk, memotong ucapan Wonwoo.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Nama kita. Jihoon hyung sengaja menggunakan nama asli kita."

"Ya ampun, itu kan karena sebagian besar dari kita memang bukan anggota klub drama. Jihoon sengaja mencari anak-anak dari klub lain, katanya sebagai 'tantangan'. Dan memang benar-benar 'tantangan' karena para pemain refleks memanggil dengan nama asli, bukan nama yang ada di naskah."

"Tapi kan itu jadi terasa nyata, dan aku tidak suka! Membayangkan hubungan kita serumit tadi, lalu arghhh aku paling benci dengan kisah pengkhianatan, perselingkuhan, dan sejenisnya."

Mingyu masih merutuk, Wonwoo justru tertawa melihat wajah lucu Mingyu tiap kali sang empunya menggerutu begitu. Sungguh, seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk pada ibunya.

Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu erat, ia mengecupi rahang Mingyu dan menghembuskan napasnya di sana.

"Sudah, jangan menggerutu terus. Kan yang penting semuanya sudah selesai. Berdoa saja semoga kerja keras kita membuahkan hasil, dan film pendek sekolah kita itu bisa keluar sebagai pemenangnya." Ujar Wonwoo sambil mengusap tengkuk Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, ia mengarahkan wajahnya menghadap Wonwoo, kemudian ia melumat bibir yang selalu terasa manis baginya.

Mereka melakukan ciuman intens, saling beradu lidah hingga bertukar saliva. _French kiss_ yang mampu membuat suhu di sekitarnya menjadi lebih panas.

BUGH!

Wonwoo menepuk keras dada Mingyu, sambil menetralkan deru napasnya ia menatap tajam Mingyu dengan mata kucingnya yang justru bukan terlihat seram tapi menggemaskan.

"Sudah, sesak tahu!"

"Eiyh~ Sudah sering melakukannya denganku, kenapa masih tidak bisa mengatur napasmu dengan benar sih?"

"Mwo?! Byuntae!" Wonwoo memelototi Mingyu dan memukulnya dengan bantal sofa. Setelahnya Wonwoo berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamar Mingyu.

Sementara Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Wonwoo, "Jeonsan si Kucing Galak!"

"YAK! AKU DENGAR, KIM!"

"Pfftthahaha maaf sayangku, Kim Wonwoo!"

"Aish!"

Mingyu makin terbahak mendengar dengusan Wonwoo, ia segera mengambil remote dan mematikan televisi untuk menyusul Wonwoo. Jika tidak segera dihampiri, bisa berbahaya. Karena kekasih manisnya itu jika sudah merajuk sungguhan, akan sangat sulit merayunya.

Beruntung sekali sekarang malam minggu dan sedang tidak ada orang di rumah. Sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kamar, Mingyu tersenyum nista karena membayangkan kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya dengan Wonwoo di kamar.

Tentu tidak jauh dari hal yang 'iya-iya'.

Wonwoo tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun. Bahkan mau bagaimanapun ia merengek pulang, Mingyu pasti memiliki seribu satu alasan untuk menyandera Wonwoo di kamarnya.

Aigoo~

Berharap saja semoga Wonwoo masih bisa berjalan dengan baik di keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, apalagi kalo nyempetin review /deep bow/

**Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
